1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode display, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display including a plurality of thin film transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, as a representative example of a flat panel display, there are an organic light emitting diode display, a liquid crystal display, and a plasma display panel, and the like. Among these, the organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of thin film transistors, a capacitor, and a plurality of wirings.
Recently, the organic light emitting diode display is manufactured to have a high resolution and a large area, and thus the number of thin film transistors configuring one pixel which is a minimum unit displaying an image is increased and the number of wirings passing through one pixel is increased.